Eyes of the Soul
by Minnesota1
Summary: Ciel's back, this time with more attitude. Maybe it's because of a certain thorn in her side. While she's working with L in Japan, what are the other three boys doing? And why are they in New York? Despite what L thinks could they be more help then he imagined? And Ciel might just ave all of them. NearXOC NO MISA!
1. Cuffs and Sibilings

**Yeah! WOOO! Who's up for round two?! I present to you, dear readers, the second story in this series. When Snow Falls is the first in case you didn't know. Enjoy :)**

"Everything's fine here. You don't need to worry about us... Yes, I'm sure... He can't, he's working on a case in New York... Sure whenever he gets his ass back... Love you too Ciel. And kick some ass already! It's been damn near a year... Are you serious?! L was so sure that... Ok I'll spread the word. Bye." I hung up the phone completely pissed off. After all the evidence that L had against 'I'm a gay' he was letting out of confinement? Really?! On the bright side Ciel was safe. Though I'm slight concerned about her being there, especially because she has become so close to Mr. Yagami.

Near left only a couple days ago. I didn't lie when I said he was in New York, he is just looking for a way that we all can help the Kira case. He said he'd give us a call when it safe for us to move over to where he was. He said he was almost done setting up a headquarters. At any time we could get a call from him. I entered my room.

"Hey, Matt." I said closing the door. "Guess who just called. And you wont believe what she told me."

* * *

I tried to bite back a laugh as Light held up his cuffed hand.

"Is this really necessary?" He asked.

"Yes." I said seriously. All eyes landed on me, waiting for my explanation. "Because if it didn't happen I wouldn't have anything to humor myself with." I began laughing and Light gave me the infamous death glare. L mirrored him which only made me laugh harder.  
Everyone knew that Light and I never really got along. L experienced my wrath when I finally realized he was flirting with me for the first couple weeks I was here. I remember the words 'audacious womanizer' come out of my mouth at some point during my rant.

"I really wish that Kira didn't kill Amane." L said.

"Ryuzaki, you know better than anyone that it's no good to dwell in the past." I said. He looked at me.

"Yes, I know but she had valuable information relating to the identity of Kira." I sighed.

"My efforts are always proven futile whenever it pertains to you. And to be frank, Ryuzaki, it pisses me off."

"And why is that, Ciel?" He asked.

"Why? Seriously, your gonna ask me that after all we've been through together?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." He said. I saw that in his eyes he just needed the conformation that I really do care. He's more human then others like to believe.

"Because I care!" I said and walked out, leaving a shocked Task Force in my wake.

The next day was worse. _He _wanted to talk to me. Yeah, that's right, Light. we met in a separate room, why I don't know, especially because there were cameras and bugs all over that lead to the room the Task Force was in. I could guarantee that they were watching.

"So why am I here?" I asked. Light was wearing a striped shirt and regular brown pants, L in his usual attire. I change my appearance almost entirely. I had dirty blonde hair now, my nails were a sparkly pink,and my wardrobe consisted of mostly pastels. Hardly any jeans, it was mostly dominated by frilly tops and knee length skirts. I had on a light pink floral skirt with a brown belt. My top was a regular white noodle strap tank top. I am only just starting to get used to my sudden change in clothing and attire.

"Oh, well I just thought that you needed a break. It would just be fun to hang out." Remember when I said that we don't like each other? It is more like I don't like him. He sees me as a good friend however.

"Oh." I said. "okay."

"Though I have been curious, L. You have this huge new facility and you don't seem at all excited." So that's why. I decided to tune out. I took out my laptop and began to research recent federal activity in New York. I had to start somewhere to find out what Near was up to.

"I wanted you to be Kira." I heard L say.

"Oh, shit." I said. I looked over the screen to see Light stand up.

"Ryuzaki." He said. L looked up as Light's fist collided with his face, sending them both flying across the room. I sighed.

"You do realized you're both attached right?" The two boys ignored me and continued on with their argument.

"And ignore the blonde on the couch. It's not like you should listen to me or anything. That's absurd."

"-But whatever the reason..." L said. Here we go... "Once is once!"

"Again! You're bloody attached!" I yelled. But of course they didn't care. "And again, don't listen to the blonde!" All the sudden the phone rang. I went over and answered it as the two idiots kept hashing it out.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Would it be possible for you... um to... umm" It was Matsuda. "Intervene?"

"You want me to intervene?! FINE!" I slammed down the phone. "Hey!" I put myself literally in the middle of them. I hit a certain pressure point, knocking them both out. "There, I intervened!" I said to one of the cameras, and walked out, my laptop in hand.

**So there's chapter one... I hope y'all enjoyed it! I have to leave for training... K9 unit today! WOOO! I don't own death note. and yeah next chapter will be longer. :) Please review!**


	2. CIEL GOT WHAT?

**Hey everyone I know it has been a long time since I have updated. One of my friends badgered me to update but I have just been to lazy. Oh well. My birthday is in 9 days so I hafta get ready for that... but so does Ciel... haha I'm mean to my characters.**

**Let the story continue...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

I fell asleep on the floor. Or maybe I was on my bed, and I just fell out. Doesn't matter to me right now. There's a pounding in my head... Wait that's not in my head... I crawled over to the door.

"Who'sit?" I asked.

"Light." came an overly cocky voice followed by a grunt. "And Ryuzaki."

"Go way. I dun't wanna talk." I mumbled in to the floor.

"Ciel, open the door or I will." Came L's voice.

"Nuh uh." I said in defiance. I heard a sigh followed by a click. I reached up and relocked the door.

"Ciel." L said more sternly.

"No! I just need some time alone right now! Go away!" There was a long silence.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? I know you're still there."

"Fine, we will leave. But we will be back later." I sighed in relief. After their foot steps faded I quickly got on my computer and changed my password. Then I resumed my search for Near.

* * *

Mello and Matt arrived in New York today. While they have been busy settling in, I have brought it upon my self to begin searching for L and Ciel. I had focused my research around Misa Amane and Light Yagami, believing that they were the two Kiras. That is until Misa died. I have no doubt that Kira killed her. But if Light is Kira, why would he do it? To draw attention away from himself perhaps? Or maybe she wanted out? No if Misa was the second Kira then she wouldn't want out. She knew what Kira was doing and she idolized him for it. Could it be that kira didn't kill her? But if Kira didn't then who did? And more importantly why?

"Near." I turned around to face Mello and Matt.

"Yes?"

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"I am trying to find their location. But I will hand that over to you, Matt, since that is your specialty. Mello I want you to help me."  
Matt nodded and set up to start his search.

"Help with what?" Mello asked.

"I think that there may be a possibility that Kira didn't kill Misa Amane."

"Well if he didn't, then who did?"

"I am not quite sure of that. Which is why I want to find out. Can you help me with that?" Mello nodded. I blinked and turned around.

"I'm going to look into the Task Force members, see if any of them might have the motive."

"Fine, I'll look into her past. Again."

* * *

I continued to try and look for Near. Suddenly a screen popped up on the monitor. At first I thought Ll broke through my fire wall. Then I realized that it wasn't L, but Matt. I shut down my fire wall and traced his location. He was in New York! He has to be with Near then. Right in the middle of New York City. Oh boy do those boys have some explaining to do. The sun hit my eyes. i looked at my clock. It read 6 o'clock. Have I really been sitting in front of this computer for six hours? Apparently. My stomach growled.

"Well I guess it is that time." I sent a message to Matt and unplugged my computer before I left to go to the kitchen.

I walked in to see Watari pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator and pantry.

"Hey, would you like some help?" I asked him.

"Always." He said.

"Making a strawberry shortcake for L I presume?" He nodded as he greased a cake pan.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" I asked after I washed my hands.

"You can start cutting up the strawberries." I began to carefully slice the red fruit, while Watari measured the dry ingredients and poured them into a bowl.

"Have you talked to Near lately?" He asked out of the blue.

"No. He has been _busy_ lately." I said putting emphasis on 'busy'.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Oh how I wish I knew."

"Well you must have a good idea."

"Yup. And let's just say that if I'm right, we are going to have a pissed detective on our hands." I didn't lie when I said that I had a good Idea what he's up to. He's probably investigating the case as well. Now they're trying to find us. The only question is why? Well that's most likely because they are trying to prove that they should be on the case too and by finding us they think that L would have to let them stay.

"What are you thinking about?" Watari asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Thinking of 100 and 1 ways to kill one's brother while he's handcuffed to a Kira suspect." I gave an innocent smile.

"Does this have to do with the fight earlier?" he asked.

"No, not at all. He's been invading my personal space and I don't like it. I told him to leave me alone. I just need to be alone right now. Well you're the exception. I just, it's, but, and, gosh I just don't know."

"Oh I get it."

"Tell me. What am I missing?" He just chuckled.

"You'll find out soon enough. I'd say with what you're describing and how your acting, you'll find out within a couple days, three max. I wonder if L knows? Probably not. Do you mind finishing this? I need to pick up some _supplies _at the store." Watari said, but before I could answer, he was out the door. I shrugged and continued working.

My phone rang breaking the silence. I had already put the cake in the oven. I answered the device.

"Ciel why aren't you in your room?" Came L's voice.

"Well if you must know, Mr. detective, I'm in the kitchen, baking your cake." I said dryly. He grunted.

"Don't leave, I'm on my way."

* * *

I began walking down the hall with Light in tow. i don't understand whats gotten into her. One minute she is happy the next pissed. Women.

"You know Ryuzaki, she might just be homesick." Light said as if he was reading my thoughts. I didn't respond. In all honesty I am worried about Ciel. Even a little scared of her right now. Her mood swings are to dramatic and she's been far more reclusive the past couple days. I have barely seen her since the fight which was two days ago. I just don't get it. We finally made it to the kitchen when I stopped.

"What?" Light asked.

"I have a feeling that she doesn't want to see me, do you mind going in first?" I asked.

"You put your life on the line everyday to catch Kira, yet your afraid of your assistant?" He asked.

"Well it's a bit deeper than that, but to put it bluntly yes. Now go on." Light looked annoyed and humored at the same time.

I saw Ciel sitting on a stool at the counter watching the oven. It smells like shortcake. Yum. I love shortcake. Ciel looked at me but she looked sad, not angry.

"Ciel?" Light asked

"Hm?" She responded

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about some people back home is all." Is that code for something? I'll let the sensitive one try and figure it out.

"Who?"

"Just a few of bone headed boys." She replied. Mello, Matt, and Near? But why would she call them bone headed?

"Are you close to them?"

"Yeah two of them are practically family, the other means a bit more to me. But that doesn't matter." There was a ding. "Oh the cake's done!" She said suddenly happy. I felt like slamming my head against a wall. Instead I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe it's just a phase and it will all be over soon. Wait where's Watari?

"Ciel, were did Watari go?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly. He said something about picking up some supplies after I talked to him about some stuff, and he rushed out. I'd imagine he'd be back soon." She replied. I noticed that she was wearing a low cut tank top and a pair of sweat pants.

"How long have you been wearing that?" She shrugged.

"How long have _you _been wearing _that_?" she retorted. Light laughed and I glared at him. She raised and eyebrow and continued to cut the cake.

* * *

I went back to my room after cutting the cake to notice that it was now 8 and I was tired, so I went to bed. I woke up and my bed felt kinda wet. What the hell? I Looked at my clock 7 o'clock. Damn I can sleep. I shuffled out of bed to notice that my once grey sweatpants were not a dark red. Holy shit! What the fuck? I removed them and noticed my underwear was red too. I took the blankets off and there was a huge red spot were I was laying. I screamed. Not a second later the whole task force was in my room.

"What the hell happened?" One of them asked. I was breathing hard.

"I-I don't know! I went to sleep fine and everything. Then I wake up and find this!" Everyone then noticed that I was missing my pants and turned around and left. WHAT. THE. FUCK?! L and Light were the only ones left in my room. Light was face was almost as red as my now stained sheets.

"Ciel, you never have taken a health class, have you?" Light asked as he was facing away from me.

"NO! WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING? SOMETHING IS WRONG HERE! Oh my god... IS THAT MY BLOOD?! HOW? WHERE? WHY? WHO? RYUZAKI do... some... thi..ng" I said before I passed out.

I woke up to find a fresh pair of sweatpants on me and all, what I presume to be blood, gone.

"Ciel?" I looked over to see L and Light sitting in chairs. I sat up.

"What happened? Why was I bleeding?" L just closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He then looked to Light with a pleading look.

"No. Ryuzaki, she your assistant."

"Before you freak out Ciel, just know that this is normal. You are still bleeding."

"How the hell is that normal?! Blood is supposed to stay inside the body! I don't see you bleeding! I don't see Light bleeding!" I screeched.

"That's because we are males." And just like that I have my first health lesson. Though I do appreciate the fact that L let me figure out how to use the things that stop the bleeding on my own. They kinda look like sting rays. I forgot the name of them but I think it started with a 't'. Whatever. I am not going downstairs again for a while. Nope, I can do all my work up here. Oh crap I still need to see if Matt messaged me! i plugged in my computer to find a new message already blinking at me.

**I told y'all I'm mean to my characters! And yes there is a reason for me doing that other then just me having a sick sense of humor. HEHHEHEHE! **

**Beautifulcreature484****: All in good time. Just wait. hehehe. (god i sound creepy.)**

**LM1M2NBB****: Yes, Misa is dead. I can't tell you one way or another. I don't know yet. And I am not allowed to PM, I'm sorry D: I would if I could though if it makes any difference! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
